


Sugar Spun Dreams: Golden Ticket to Bliss

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Halloween [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Willy Wonka Reference, tons of candy, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #tyriaslibraryevent. Based off a short roleplay arc.





	Sugar Spun Dreams: Golden Ticket to Bliss

The first Snaff Savant I met was not what you’d expect. She certainly was ‘superior-acting’ in a way, but it was more pointing out imperfections with everything. I was no different when we met. She had to step down from leadership in her current Krewe due to being involved in a tragedy that ended in a death. I kindly offered her a space in the Krewe I was in, and she took it. She was quite multitalented, but her main passion was as a confectioner. Possibly due to her additional status as a master Mesmer, she was able to make hyper-realistic chocolate or candy sculptures-my housemate often bought treats from them, which I enjoyed heavily. I had expressed interest in being mentored by her. The Krewe Chief had to bribe the Savant-with mashed potatoes, nonetheless (that’s her guilty pleasure, apparently)-but she was able to mentor me. Due to having unintentionally acquired the ability of Revenancy, I couldn’t reach my full potential according to her, but I could improve. And if I improved enough, she’d let me see the inside of her confectioner’s lab. I had tried to get in before, but the clone she planted at the desk led me into this maze that I couldn’t find my way out of, at least until I wanted out.

But eventually, the day came. The day came where my training showed enough progress that I was permitted to go to her lab. I headed there, armed with the hint that I was supposed to give to the clone. I did such a thing, and the entire room turned into butterflies. And inside I went.

I solved the puzzle. The maze was part of the clone, as was the room. Everything turned into butterflies, and into the lab I went. It was a blissful mix of sugar and magic-ALL of my surroundings were made of candy! Cotton candy clouds, utilizing a perspective technique to look larger than they actually are, confection grass and plants. As amazing as it was, scenery-wise, that was mostly it. However, there was a replication of Jezter falls, but the waterfall of chocolate led into a river-some of the Savant’s work required liquid chocolate that needed to be kept moving. However, the Magnum Opus of that place seemed to be the replication of the floating bridge. All of it was amazing, and all of it was tasty. Everything but the waterfall and river was safe to eat. And no, I’m the only one here besides the Savant, if there were four other people, the illusion holding up the cotton candy clouds would falter, and that would be a disaster.

I brought a bouquet of edible flowers from the previous area, and was brought into the next one-which was the only other area I was permitted in. Inside was a captive Candy Corn Elemental. While the Krewe made products they sell, their current study...was The Mad King, and how he obtains the necessary candy corn. This study intrigues me...and discovering the solution would make this year’s Mad King’s Day.


End file.
